


Puzzling Pieces

by vayleen



Series: Puzzling Pieces [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vayleen/pseuds/vayleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of nonlinear slightly satirical, slice-of-life, sometimes silly, and sadly unserious 100-word stories written for the Sokka/Azula drabble community on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**001: roses**

An atypical flower for an atypical girl.

He made it with the aid of science.

Just stick the stems of white roses in blue dye and _ta da!_

Blue roses.

He felt guilty, really, that was the only reason he left it outside her door. Sure, she was crazy, but Katara was right, she needed her family. And they needed their support.

He wasn't going to help things by making mean jokes behind her back. Sure, he used to hate her, but...

He didn't anymore.

There was something pitiful, something horrible, about seeing a once beautiful, intelligent mind so broken.

* * *

**002: december**

Azula had never seen snow before.

Her brother had agreed to visit his friends at the South Pole for winter solstice, now that the tribe had been rejuvenated, since members of their sister tribe came to settle and rebuild.

Ursa had insisted she come. A waste of time.

Katara was standing outside the wall with her brother, trying to straighten something on his formal coat, while Sokka tried to brush her hands away. He looked annoyed.

Azula smiled.

"Isn't it lovely?" Ursa asked, disembarking behind her.

"Perfect," Azula answered, turning away before her mother could see where she was looking.

* * *

**003: desert**

_Dear Diary... Today I was lost in the desert with a crazy woman after the biggest sandstorm ever..._

"In matters of life and death," Sokka persisted, "I doubt our friendly Avatar would mind."

"I don't firebend anymore," she repeated. It was all she'd say to him.

"You don't have to set _me_ on fire," Sokka said, "Just a little bit of lightening in the sky. For positioning purposes only."

"I _don't_ firebend anymore."

"Don't? Won't? _Can't?_ " he taunted, irritated.

Azula glowered. "Yes, yes, and-"

She wanted to kick sand on his boots and stomp off. But she didn't. Of course.

* * *

**004: gold**

Sokka heard giggling. It could be coming from anywhere, considering the size of the palace hallway. He couldn't even see the ceiling.

But a few steps later, he found Azula on a bench.

"Hey Sokka," she said, "Do you know why the Fire Nation is so rich?"

_She remembered my name today._

"No, why is the Fire Nation so rich?"

She held two gold coins in front of her eyes. "Because we're made of money!" Then she laughed.

_Azula... made a joke? A good joke?_

Wish I thought of that one...

"Want to hear another one?"

Sokka laughed. "Sure."

* * *

**005: tapestry**

Instead of silk tapestries, the igloo walls were decorated with huge pelts and ice carvings.

Azula was freezing.

Katara had offered her a coat, but the thought of wearing the skins of dead animals made her cringe.

"Here's where we hung the pelt of that polar leopard I told you about. It weighed a ton, but it wasn't prepared for what I - oh!"

Sokka was obviously giving everybody _else_ a tour of the tribe's new homes.

"Sorry," he muttered. They left. Quickly.

Like she was still insane.

Azula pulled the gigantic pelt from the wall and wrapped it around her.

* * *

**006: opaque**

When she was young, her mother was the only one who could read her.

With Ursa gone, when it came the princess people believed what Azula wanted them to. To everyone, she remained a mystery. Opaque. Powerful. Her tone was always indifferent, her demeanor always calm. The girl who set her own goals and consistently surpassed them. She was in control.

During the eclipse, the blue-eyed boy could determine her ploys as though they were written on her face. Or maybe they simply thought alike and so he reached the right conclusions.

Later she wondered which idea bothered her more.

* * *

**007: russet**

She dreamed about his death.

She dreamed in varrying shades of red.

The metallic scent of electricity and blood lingered in the air. She saw the russet, scorched entry wound situated in the center of his solar plexus. At first she thought it was Zuko, but she noticed the tan of his skin and the cerulean eyes.

Shocked, she looked up.

Cruel, unbalanced golden eyes reflected back at her, the girl still poised, with two fingers extended towards them, feet still grounded. She was laughing.

She was looking at a reflection of a monster, a demon.

Azula woke up screaming.

* * *

**008: ink**

Zuko agreed with the idea. If they could get Azula to express herself at all, it would be a momumental step.

Katara in relunctant tow, Sokka marched pen and parchment to the fire princess's rooms.

When they got there, Azula didn't move.

"The point is to imprint your identity with the ink," Sokka explained.

She remained silent.

"Like this." Sokka inked his hands and printed the page. He smiled goofily and wiggled his blackened fingers.

Sokka thought it didn't go well.

"I think I saw her smile though," Katara said.

"Yeah right," Sokka said. But it was a nice thought.

* * *

**009: foreign**

Zuko didn't have a lot of experience with foreign policy, and everyone already knew how Aang felt, so when the young fire lord became too emotional for coherency, it was Sokka that stepped in to plead his case.

"Thank you," Zuko said later.

"I know how you feel. Sometimes when I feel like I hate Katara, I know I'd still do anything to help her."

"If what Uncle said is true, if good and evil really do conflict inside us because of our forefathers, then Azula must be can't just break her spirit."

Sokka wanted to believe it.

* * *

**010: feathers**

The Southern water tribe was unique since their culture evolved past classism during the war. No matter who you were, you did your share of the work. Even if back North you were great nobility. (Guests were the exception.)

Sokka couldn't believe his eyes when he saw it.

Azula was helping butcher and feather the arctic hens for dinner. With an exceptional amount of enthusiasm. She wasn't quite...right...in the head yet but...

It looked... therapeutic? The most liveliness she'd shown for anything for the better part of a year?

She was covered in feathers. It made him smile.

* * *

**011: innocence**

Sometimes she would revert into the past. She would think she was six-years-old again, and would hide because she didn't want to run drills. It was hard to tell when relapses were happening, with someone clever like Azula.

She came across Sokka drilling with his sword during one of these times.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Sokka didn't know how to answer right away.

"Are you one of Zuzu's friends?"

She was suspicious, but instead of cold and narrow, her face was open like a book.

"...Yes. We have... a playdate."

"He's probably with mother." She looked sad.

"Thanks."

Strange.

* * *

**012: wet**

The siblings played in the courtyard. Katara used waterbending to throw her brother into the fountain and Sokka retaliated by pulling her in while she laughed violently.

"Zula?"

She didn't turn from the window.

"I brought you something."

Zuko sat down beside her and showed her the comb he bought.

Azula glanced at it, then back at Katara and _her_ brother. Water dripped from their hair, wet faces hysterical as Sokka severely lost the splashing war.

"Want to try it out? I could help..."

"...Stop trying to help me, Zuko."

She didn't look at his hurt face. Just walked away.

* * *

**013: blood**

"Don't touch me!" Azula screamed.

"Please Azula, let us help you," Zuko pleaded.

Barely controlled blue flames erupted from her fingertips. Zuko had trouble enough concentrating on grounding them.

The gash in Azula's forehead was frightful. Blood was pooling in her eyes and mouth.

"Someone hold her still!" Katara shouted, not able to get close to the unhinged princess.

Before anyone else could react, Sokka wrapt his arms over her upper arms from behind. Amazingly, Azula froze, and Katara was able to heal her wound.

Sokka noticed Azula was trembleing.

"Don't be scared," he reassured her. But she didn't stop.

* * *

**014: betrayal**

_"Under your mantle, the Fire Nation will rise again!" her father whispered._

"No."

_"Azula," her mother called. "You are better than this. Listen to your heart."_

"Momma..."

_"Your heart! Bah! It's irrationality is useless to you. Who could love someone as terrifying and powerful as you? Don't foolishly betray me, daughter."_

Azula whimpered.

_Who could love someone like you?_

"Stop it!" Azula screamed, covering her ears. Faces filled the white walls. Her brother, angry with her. Boys who were afraid of her. The blue-eyed boy, raged, crying, demanding about the girl he loved.

No one would love her like that.

* * *

**015: courage**

Azula could remember a time when she feared nothing. It was like another life.

She didn't risk anything. If she did, she was unfeeling towards it.

Ursa told her courage wasn't the lack of fear, but the lack of being ashamed of it.

She had plenty to be afraid of now. Losing control, losing her mind. Losing herself.

"Azula? Why are you walking alone?" Aang's worried voice broke her reverie.

She looked to see Aang and Sokka in her path.

"You should be wearing an extra coat. It gets cold down here." Sokka offered her his.

She quickly turned away.

* * *

**016: pride**

There were moments of perspicuity when Azula felt the most like herself. One came while she angrily warmed her fingertips during her stay in the South Pole. She missed the tropical paradise of her home. Nothing, she thought with pride, could compare to the ideal beauty of the Fire Nation.

Nothing convinced her to live anywhere else.

Except Zuko always felt the most at home wherever _his_ friends were, like when she saw him laughing with Aang and Sokka. And maybe she could use that to weasle herself a place in their happy family.

But why would she want to?

* * *

**017: lust**

He was mesmerized.

Azula cut into the rare steak, dipped a bite into the mushroom sauce and lifted it to her perfectly shaped lips. She chewed slowly.

Toph knew something was affecting Sokka. His heart was irregular, but that wasn't weird involving steaks. But the rapid way he was breathing was strange.

"Are you okay, Sokka?"

With a groan, his head hit the table.

Azula smiled.

"... He got a steak, right?"

"Everyone has a meal, Toph. Don't go intimidating your servants," Katara said.

 _One more week,_ thought the poor boy, _and we all go home. No more of this torture._

* * *

**018: envy**

It was nice to see Ty Lee again.

But she hated Suki.

She seemed to be a reasonably intelligent girl, and a good fighter, but she hated her. And she couldn't do anything about it because she had a _conscience_ now.

There they were. Not _together_ anymore, but acting the way old lovers do. Flirting shamelessly and flaunting it.

She was being unreasonable, and decided denial was the only rational thing to do.

"So how are you, Zula?" Ty Lee asked, grinning in her costume and make-up.

"Fine!" she answered loudly. Perfectly fine. No one was more fine than she.

* * *

**019: wrath**

She was furious.

These idiots didn't know the good thing they had.

"We found the princess," she heard them say, "Now we can lead the Fire Nation back to glory!"

Glory? They were a nation devoid of real friendship and family. Everyone was obsessed with war, discipline, and conquest. They lost the dragons that gave them their spirituality, their culture, their true path.

She had been close to real answers. To friendship and family. To falling in love.

_Sokka... Was he looking for her?_

They wouldn't take that away. They would feel her wrath... but live to tell about it.

* * *

**020: white**

Whatever possessed him to plan this outing, in this frozen wasteland, in the middle of the night?

"Toph can't see it, so we're walking to where she can hear it," Sokka told everyone.

When questioned, they were told it was a surprise.

"Meteor showers aren't indigenous to the poles if that's your 'surprise'," Azula said, doing her best to sound bored.

Sokka just glared at her.

Azula heard it before she saw it. The sky cackled like it was alive. And then she saw the white lights, like the sky was on fire.

"Well?" Sokka asked her.

She smiled, silent.

* * *

**021: picture**

Sokka couldn't help it. Once he had ink and parchment in his hands, he couldn't hold himself back. Pictures practically drew themselves. And everyone was going their separate ways tomorrow and he was feeling nostalgic.

The end result didn't look a lot like Suki, so Sokka drew a fan in her right hand.

If anyone thought the angry firebending girl in the picture reminded them of anyone else, they kept it to themselves. Though a couple people gave Sokka a significant look.

He didn't notice. He was carefully rolling it up and setting it aside so he could draw another.

* * *

**022: father**

It's difficult to determine _when_ Ozai's lust for power became all consuming, and he stopped showing affection for his family. Afterwards he demanded reverence and discipline, especially from his daughter, the key to impressing Azulon.

He didn't punish her for clever tricks and cunning lies. If they worked in his favor, he encouraged them. But he didn't tolerate failures and shortcomings.

Azula watched Hakoda teach Sokka tai chi from the window of one of the communal snow domes. He was patient, soothing, like their martial art.

Different from the cruelty she faced in the past running drills with her father.

* * *

**023: marionette**

He figured she could tell. He wasn't putting a lot of effort into hiding it. But he was welcome and polite, aware of her tenuous hold on reality.

She noticed anyway.

"Look, I was just surprised to see you with the others-"

"If that's what you call 'surprised', I wonder what 'horrified shock' looks like-"

"I'm not 'horrified'," Sokka said. Just wary.

She used to manipulate people, like the world was her own puppet theater. Including him, even though he saw right through her that time. She was clever, and if she wanted to change, she'd have to prove it.

* * *

**024: glass**

It didn't occur to him to get something to make up for not giving her a present when she visited during the solstice. Until now.

She'd probably hate it, but it's the thought that counts.

"How much for this one?"

"That? You can have it. My apprentice was supposed to make a lily, but it looks like-"

"A blue flame," Sokka finished, delighted.

"Yeah. And flames aren't blue."

"Yeah, blue fire! Pfft," Sokka said, "How silly."

He left the shopkeep what would cover cost, and hurried back to the Bei Fong house. He wanted to leave it as a surprise.

* * *

**025: liquid**

"I'm perfectly capable of making a stupid cup of tea!"

"Oh yeah? Then show me!" Zuko shouted.

Azula grabbed a cup and filled it with water and herbs. Then she heated it with a irritated breath.

"Drink this!" she shouted, setting the cup in front of Sokka.

"Why do I have to drink it?!"

"Just. Do it. Sokka."

Sokka winced at the questionable liquid, still boiling a little. He casually cooled it by waving and glanced at the seething, hovering girl.

He sipped.

He had a split second to decide whether to spit in horror or pretend it was delicious.

* * *

**026: mistress**

Mai dreaded the question but knew it was coming. If there's one thing she knew, Azula's scientific approach to puzzles remained consistent.

"Mai... how do you move from 'friends'... to... 'more than friends'?"

Azula's face was carefully blank. But her brother's mistress knew her well enough to know Azula didn't have many "friends" to chose from. So why the charade?

"Did you have a 'friend' in mind?" Mai evadingly answered.

"Not really," Azula lied. She was still a brilliant liar. An outsider would believe her.

"Just be patient. If it happens, it happens."

Obviously not what Azula wanted to hear.

* * *

**027: BURN**

After the first fever, when Ursa came back and took her home, Azula's thoughts shifted from loops to lines. But she couldn't firebend.

"It's good "Crazula" can't burn us down," someone said loudly. Then he laughed at his own joke.

She was hurt by the nickname, and angry. How dare he?

Enraged, she decided to burn a nearby tapestry, but it came out as backlash, threw her back and burned her skin.

Katara and her brother ran around the corner. "What were you trying to do?" Katara demanded, healing her.

Azula wouldn't answer her. Just stared blankly at her burns.

* * *

**028: china doll**

Life's seasons of love brought very different girls. Winter was Yue, an intelligent and cultured princess, but was doll-like and subservient due to the archaic traditions of the sister tribe. Spring was Suki, a sweet girl and amazing warrior, but occasionally naive or ignorant.

Before, one might have tempted him with "the best of both worlds."

But all he did was fight with Azula. Mostly about strategy and engineering, but she seemed to have a differing opinion on _everything_. _Nothing_ he did impressed her, not even when he won their Pai Sho game in Ba Sing Se.

It was depressing.

* * *

**029: pattern**

Zuko liked predictability in his routine. He liked being the new Fire Lord, traveling around the world to reconnect with it in peace. He liked having his friends and family around.

He didn't like this new pattern. He wished he took his family home before everyone left for the Earth Kingdom. That's when it really became unbearable.

Breakfast. Azula makes a snide observation. Sokka says something imaginatively sarcastic in reply. They fight.

Zuko was waiting it to be over when Sokka brushed past him. Saying something to himself about "Karma" and "girls".

He acted more crazy the saner Azula became.

* * *

**030: flaw**

Sokka let his hair grow while traveling. It grew faster on the left.

During drills, though ambidextrous, he still didn't completely ground whichever heel was behind him, giving him a slight lean. This was a disadvantage, especially if his opponent was taller.

Sokka generally _thoroughly enjoyed_ his food, much to the discomfort of whoever had to watch, and usually received a petulant look from Katara before he stopped.

 _Everything_ was a joke to him.

"It gets old, you know," Azula said to the bemused boy as she walked by.

"What did I say now?!" Sokka demanded of the empty hallway.

* * *

**031: mother**

_She got her ambition from her father. Apparently she got her talents in observation from her mother._

Ursa's reaction to the resin-smelling, fur covered igloo they were given was gracious. She curiously exclaimed over everything, from the underground tunnels that connected the snow domes, to the unique carvings made of stone and bone.

Ursa watched wheels turn in Azula's healing mind as Sokka explained to her how a single candle flame and a hole in the wall heated the snow dome.

He was kind to challenge her with interesting puzzles.

But it was interesting how she devoured everything he said.

* * *

**032: steel**

"Why?" he asked her, teasingly.

Being without firebending so long, Azula just wanted another skill to fight with. The warrior inside cannot be denied.

That was her excuse when she started to follow him towards the red water. Sokka was looking for ore, wanting another new steel sword, and he'd be a good person to talk shop with.

"Do you want me to teach you to?"

"Doesn't matter. My brother could teach me just as well. Or I could see a master. But if you're so inclined-"

He laughed and turned back. "Coyness becomes you."

She glared, catching up anyway.

* * *

**033: lost**

If they were going to be lost, Azula said they should stop walking under the sun.

After telling her why not to drink the cacti juice, Sokka found a sand dune they could rest under and hide from dust storms.

They stayed close while the sand blew over the dune, eyes closed. She had crept under his arm at one point. He felt cool compared to the air.

"What a sorry mess we're in," she muttered.

"I feel sorry for you. You can't stand me."

"...that isn't true," she contradicted, after a moment.

He didn't comment, but his arm tightened.

* * *

**034: life**

They found her by herself, curled up in a corridor, whispering apologies to her mother.

"I thought you said her fever broke," Sokka exclaimed, lifting the girl off the ground.

Katara adjusted Azula's dressing gown back over her legs, not that she noticed, delirious as she was.

"Well, this is a new one," Katara shot back, waterbending to cool Azula's forehead.

"Maybe Zuko and Ursa shouldn't have taken her from the health facility so early,"' Sokka said, as the siblings walked towards the family suite.

Katara disagreed. "If she's going to get her life on track, she needs her family."

* * *

**035: spice**

Sokka poked irritably at the roasted giant bug. As much as he enjoyed visiting the foggy swamp, the cuisine left a lot to be desired.

Absently, he reached for his pepper sauce again, even though his bug was already drenched.

His hand grasped air.

He looked up. Azula was hitting the bottom of the bottle, determined to get every last drop.

He started so say something, but stopped. They already had a fierce row earlier, over something mundane he couldn't even remember. Then he stomped off and had an accidental "vision quest"...

Sokka shuddered.

He suddenly didn't feel like eating.

* * *

**036: filigree**

The fire palace was sharp corners and dark hallways, broken occasionally by small courtyards. Gold, silver and silk.

There was nothing so grand in the south pole.

Azula spent the night shivering, listening to her first snowstorm.

She considered spending the whole trip inside, but became curious when she heard her mother exclaim in delight.

When she emerged, she saw the filigree of frost covering the village alpines. It looked intricately delicate.

The quiet scene was destroyed when the gangly fellow went barreling into one of the trees and was buried in snow.

"Katara!" he shouted.

She watched everyone laugh.

* * *

**037: roots**

She sat on the rock, meditating, feeling the heat of the sun.

Firebending was the harmony of life, the energy, rooted inside the spiritual center of the bender.

She knew this - but couldn't bend.

Ursa said Azula closed out her heart and was holding herself back.

She was afraid.

Azula hated being sickly, feeling weak. It contradicted everything she was.

 _He_ would want someone strong.

She pushed that thought away. This was more important.

_Open your heart. Don't be afraid. Trust._

Free to love, even if it was unrequited.

Azula opened her palm, and gasped at the tiny, blue flame.

* * *

**038: insanity**

The strange thing about insanity for Azula was she remembered most of it. But only her rational remembered, not the way it felt. And she could only replay the memories in pieces.

She remembered Zuko, and her mother, their worried faces.

She remembered Aang sitting often with Zuko, remembered him looking unsure. Maybe hopeful.

She remembered being irrationally afraid of Katara's cool hands.

She remembered how insensitive Sokka was when he thought she couldn't hear, but it contradicted how gentle he was when he lifted her after she fell. She remembered the way he smelled, and reflecting made her blush.

* * *

**039: prism**

If personality could be refracted like light through a prism, aspects separated like colors, someone would be easier to understand.

Was Azula a good person? She lied when it suited her agenda. She liked to cheat during games. She still talked like a snob and used sarcasm regularly. Colors that made her the person she was.

The difference, maybe, was she didn't outright hurt anyone.

So she's not a good person, but she's not an evil person... anymore.

Sokka mused over this, but the subject in question was a literalist, and thought his abstract theory inane.

Hence, they argued. Again.

* * *

**040: define**

He wanted all the answers.

With that, he'd be able to define the messages hidden in everyone's statements. No more confusing hidden agendas.

He knew she was hiding something from him and he was fairly certain she knew he knew. So since he knew she knew he knew then either she said what she said because it didn't need to be hidden anymore _or_ she knew he knew she knew he knew and therefore...

Okay, so she was driving him insane. That was almost poetic when considering her own mental history.

Or he's been crazy all along and didn't notice.

* * *

**041: beauty**

He never thought Azula beautiful during the war. Cruelty and intimidation made perfection look like stone. A man couldn't love a stone.

Then he saw her laugh.

She was with Mai when Aang did a magic trick for them. Mai smiled a little, but Azula's face lit up and her golden eyes sparkled. Sokka was so shocked, he walked right into someone's tent and collapsed in a pile of skins and snow.

Blushing furiously, he righted himself to reassemble the tent, but was distracted by her renewed laughing.

It was difficult to concentrate when she looked at him like that.

* * *

**042: betrothed**

"It's my grandmother's betrothal necklace," Katara said, "Now it's just a family heirloom."

Azula wanted the waterbender to think of her as a friend. Hence, the occasional awkward conversations.

But this was very interesting.

"Women start wearing symbols of the family crest when they marry into a new family," Azula said, "But that's not personal like a carved pendant. It's a lovely tradition."

"It's not really 'our' tradition. It's the northern tribe's, and it represents arranged marriages."

They sat in companionable silence.

"Does... your tribe have betrothal traditions?"

Katara stared, knowingly. "If falling in love is just a 'tradition', yes."

* * *

**043: opposites**

The greatest love stories of all time usually involved something of great polarity - places, people, ideas - and from that, opposites attract.

Oma and Shu were two people of similar disposition from feuding villages. But while they were raised with different values, in each other they found commonality - and fell in love.

In another era, two young people of similar intellect and temperament could not see a similar commonality because they were from opposing nations - in politics, in morality, and philosophy.

That excuse was, in actuality, smokescreen.

But they were raised to hate each other, and that was hard to change.

* * *

**044: opinions**

"There are families, people, that are simply born to rule-"

"On the authority of the so-called nobility, not the people. An electorate is the only way to ensure-"

"I didn't say the people weren't involved. A good, stable society knows good leadership when they see it.

As for your tribe's 'democracy', your grandfather and your father have been elected tribal chief. Assuming you're interested, if you're elected, how is that different? Maybe your family is made up of true leaders and your people know this."

"I can't figure out," he said, dryly amused, "If you're flattering me or insulting me."

* * *

**045: prejudice**

"Idiotic. Anyone with half an education-"

"I _have_ an education. I learned history through song, science through my grandfather's journals, and letters from my grandmother. Just because I'm not afraid to make mistakes doesn't make me an idiot." He paused. "I learned about spirits the hard way though."

Katara yelled at Sokka about almost getting himself killed over his latest "experiment" until she lost her voice and Sokka was soaking wet. Azula wouldn't push him.

But she really wanted to. It was idiotic, and anyone with an education from the masters would know his experiment would have caused a rockslide.

* * *

**046: forbidden**

That was the thing about liking one's friends. They already know you're beautiful and intelligence just seems to be intimidating. So what's a girl to do but try and manipulate the odds?

So she snuck into his room to go through his stuff.

He wasn't there anyway, he was out with the guys doing whatever they do.

All she found was lots of junk. Also, he appeared to sleep on the floor.

Then she had to climb to the ceiling because she heard him coming back.

She waited patiently for him to leave again, thinking he better be worth it.

* * *

**047: honey**

"I'm not sure I want to try this stuff," Sokka said, eyeing a fingerfull suspiciously. "I've had buzzard-wasp nectar and it was disgusting."

"This isn't buzzard-wasp nectar, it's just bee honey. You can only get it in the Fire Nation where the fireweed clovers grow."

"Not fireant-bees?"

"No, just bees."

"Not bumble-treefrogs?"

"No, _just bees._ "

"But-"

" _Eat the stupid honey, Sokka!_ "

Sokka obediently, and quickly, stuck his finger into his mouth. The richness and flavor surprised him, and he smiled wickedly when taste and smell reminded him of something in particular-

"What's so funny?" Azula asked.

"Nothing," Sokka said quickly.

* * *

**048: reflections**

Before she saw her mother in the mirrors, in the water. As she got older, she saw her more often. She looked more like Ursa everyday.

Then her mother became real flesh again. Azula remembered clinging to her at first, crying constantly, feeling like a desperate child.

A year went by, though she didn't notice. Lately, she sees her father in the mirrors and water. Now that she is finding peace without power, she sees her father's ghost, disapproving.

"Go away," she tells the swamp water.

"Azula? We're all getting ready to leave." Sokka finds her.

He helps her up.

* * *

**049: aphorism**

It was a new philosophy.

Sokka, the first to show her friendly affection, put his arm around her shoulders, the way he did with Katara or Toph. She instinctually recoiled, and Sokka jolted his arm away and mumbled an apology.

Azula realized part of the change she was going through was accepting human touch again.

Later, when Zuko finally came back from lunch that day, Azula went to hug him in greeting.

Zuko was shocked.

"What?"

"You haven't hugged me in a decade." He paused. "I thought you forgot how." His attempt to lighten the situation soothed her.

"Shut-up, dum-dum."

* * *

**050: silk**

During the war, Sokka experienced his first un-brotherly, silk-clad hug when Suki glomped him clothed in Fire Nation duds, and he noticed how thin they were compared to what he was used to.

When the enormously competitive Azula jubilantly hugged him for the first time, after their team won a game of kickball somewhere in Omashu, he patted her back nervously. He tried not to think about the thin red material and hoped she didn't notice how sweaty he was.

But it was over quickly and Sokka was relieved.

He'd never been this confused over a girl in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series nonlinear of slightly satirical, slice-of-life, sometimes silly, and sadly unserious 100-word stories written for the Sokka/Azula drabble community on Livejournal.

**051: prisoner**

Winter was, ironically, the "warmest" time of year in the South Pole, but occasionally there were still blizzards.

Tonight, Azula was literally a prisoner among the entire water tribe in the communal snow dome, huddled in five or six blankets.

Horrifying as the situation was, watching them act out stories in song around the small fire for the enjoyment of all was an interesting experience. Especially when Katara and Sokka took a turn.

Sokka's slightly flat voice, yet compellingly animated acting was nothing compared to the grace and melodic quality of his sister.

But Azula found it far more entertaining.

* * *

**052: chances**

The dice game held little appeal to Azula. Sokka, on the other hand, could be entertained by anything, and was willing to try it out.

Unfortunately, no game of "chance" lacked the element of skill completely.

"Just like life," Azula commented.

"Not so," Sokka said. "Everyone has to take chances in life. Skills are used to form a decision, but the result always involves chance. No one can know the future."

"I disagree. Results are predictable, depending of the decision-maker's ability to predict the actions of other relevant parties."

Sokka glared. "People aren't as predictable as you think they are."

* * *

**053: confessions**

He found her completely soaked and wondered if she was lucid.

"Azula, what-"

She held a finger to her lips. "Watch. You're the first to know."

A column of blue fire spiraled around them, blending with the rain. There were even other colors in the flames, like gold and white.

"Why are you showing me this?" Sokka asked, amazed.

Something swelled inside him when her eyes became vulnerable.

"Part of this sentence is true," she said, "I love you, you stupid boy."

It was the heat of the moment, and he shouldn't have done it, but Sokka kissed Azula anyway.

* * *

**054: fire**

The siblings played in the canyon.

"I heard an explosion-"

Sokka grabbed his sister's shirt and pulled her down before she exposed them.

The incensed Katara was distracted by what Sokka was watching.

"What are they doing?"

"Playing some sort of game. Fireball... ball?"

They watched Zuko and Azula play their high-speed firebending game.

"Did she just cheat?"

Sokka shrugged. "She does that."

"Who's winning?"

"Don't really know."

Katara glared. Firebenders tended to remove most their clothing during rigorous practice. It probably caused Sokka's glazed expression as he _only_ watched Azula.

She flicked him in the ear before she left.

* * *

**055: ice**

Sokka had a new invention. It would provide the perfect dessert for their winter solstice celebration. Using seacow milk and alpine sweet syrup, and Katara's ability to make the snow into chunky ice, he made iced sweet cream.

Why anyone would want a _frozen_ dessert in a _frozen_ wasteland was beyond Azula.

Later, as she nibbled on the cream, she thought about earlier, when everyone was taking turns rolling the double compartmented contraption back and forth across the snow, making up the game as they went along.

Distracted by the memory, she suddenly realized she was on her third helping.

* * *

**056: red**

The night sky over Gaoling was blood red from fire and smoke. Consequently, everything was hued in crimson.

There hadn't been a Fire Nation rebellion this devastating in years. Gaoling must have been targeted because it was Zuko's final stop on his tour of the Earth Kingdom...

Must... have... been...

He must have looked scary brandishing his sword because he barely noticed the rebels throwing themselves out of his way.

He finally found Ursa barely conscious with a gash next to her ear.

"They... took Azula..." she whispered.

Sokka gently lifted her from the rubble, and fought down the fear.

* * *

**057: warrior**

They were all about to ambush rebel headquarters. Of course she would be decked out in armor. But Sokka hadn't seen her in her full Fire Nation fighting regalia since... well, since the hundred year war.

Seeing her walking up to them with her warrior stride and cold mask contrasted with the warm young woman he knew.

Azula saw him involuntarily stiffen when he saw her and smiled, guessing the reason for his discomfort.

"Would it help if we made-out?" she whispered so only he could hear.

Sokka smiled gratefully at her familiarity. "No," he teased, "No it would not."

* * *

**058: princess**

There was an ancient story of a princess who lived in the moon, who fell in love with a peasant and put him into deathless sleep for all eternity.

Azula stared up at her rival, a contemplating look on her face.

Ursa told her the story of Princess Yue, as told to her by Iroh. But Azula never connected the "peasant boy" to Sokka until she saw the way he gazed at the full moon that evening.

"You can't have him," she told the moon.

The wind blew, and Azula shivered when she heard the sound of a woman sigh.

* * *

**059: blue**

She dreamed of a wolf with blue eyes.

She maneuvered out of his grasp, up trees, and over streams, her black hair streaming behind her.

Eventually it was her turn to chase him.

She was worthy. She wasn't sickly and weak, she was a warrior. She could free herself of her father's spirit, even if she had to rip herself apart first.

She woke with a fever and felt Katara's cool hands.

When Sokka came to visit them, she felt him gently push her hair back. She looked through the haze, into his blue eyes, and fianlly admitted she _wanted_.

* * *

**060: cold**

"I brought this scarf for you," Katara said, "Wrap this around your face. And pull your hood tight."

Emerging into the terribly cold sunny day, Azula found everyone huddled around three sleds tied to teams of polar-bear-dogs. Sokka was giving Zuko pointers.

"You're racing with me," he informed her. "I packed extra blankets-"

"I'm expected to ride in that?"

He rolled his eyes. "We only do this when the weather is clear during the warmer season. Come on, you'll have fun."

The race was noisy and frigid. But it was unlike any other experience and Azula admitted she had fun.

* * *

**061: food**

_Obviously food was a way to his affections._

"I want you to teach me to cook."

Katara almost checked Azula for fever, but didn't when she saw her expression.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how, why else?"

"Don't people usually cook for you?"

Azula shrugged. "I may not always live in the Fire Nation palace. I might need the skill in the future."

"But why me? Why not ask a Fire Nation-"

"Cooking is cooking," Azula said, flushing. "It doesn't matter what nation it's from."

Katara, surprised at her uncharacteristic emotional display, gave into the proposition, however suspicious it seemed.

* * *

**062: book**

Aang's diplomatic embassy to Wan Shi Tong went well. Zuko's promise to restore the Fire Nation section seemed to placate the owl spirit, not to mention Aang's "intriguing" spiritbending ability.

Azula wandered through the endless stacks in the restored Library, awed by so much knowledge in one place.

Then she discovered Sokka's strange kleptomania habit when it came to books.

He was strewn in a pile of tomes and scrolls. Occasionally he stuffed one into his sack.

She carefully snuck up behind him.

"What are you reading?" she asked, right next to his ear.

His startled yelp was almost charming.

* * *

**063: song**

"You're writing a tribal song... about me?" Azula asked after she perused the stolen parchment.

"About us," Sokka corrected, snatching back his paper. He was blushing.

Azula learned enough about traditional Water Tribe song to know they were usually personal stories.

"What about 'us'?" She languidly moved her arms around his neck in a half-heartened attempt to steal the song again. Sokka held it high above them.

"Our enmity, our rivalry," he paused when she kissed him lightly, "our affability."

She laughed. "That's going to be a long song."

She'd make him promise to sing it to her one day.

* * *

**064: light**

"Philosophers call Fire the element of Light," Azula explained.

"Do they?" he said sleepily, not opening his eyes.

"One of the forces of balance. Each of the elements embodies one," she said. "...Do you know which is Water?"

"I might." Sokka wanted to peacefully enjoy the rest of the warm, sunny afternoon in sweet, lazy silence.

But his companion wanted to wax philosophic. Or play mind games.

"I suspect," Azula continued, "it's why people say water tribesmen are great lovers-"

"That isn't what those philosophers meant when they called Water the element of Love.

"Not that the former isn't true..."

* * *

**065: dark**

It was a bad idea.

But she needed a closer look.

Apparently, Sokka had lost this sword at least four times, all "life-or-death" situations. Which is why it remained wrapped up and locked in a case.

Azula picked the lock and carefully unwrapped the sword.

It was so dark, the polish barely gleamed. She couldn't even see her reflection in the black blade.

It had a reputation, able to cut easily through metal and ice.

It was a powerful weapon and Azula _liked_ powerful...

She quickly put the sword away.

She had to find a healthier hobby than stalking Sokka.

* * *

**066: mist**

"I don't want to talk to you," he irritably told her.

"A woman to challenge him, to cherish him, to help lead his tribe in peace and prosperity."

Sokka looked up, shocked, at Azula.

Her hair was meticulously braided, and she was wearing the colors of his tribe. That, and she was mist. All pointing towards an apparition brought on by The Swamp.

"Not you," Sokka said to the dream, "you hated my home."

"The tribal family, the belonging, the love, I crave it. I lived my life too long without it."

He shook his head. "Impossible."

The vision left.

* * *

**067: string**

"Hey you! Come help me!"

Knowing better than to incur the wrath Ursa, Katara, and Zuko by upsetting the unstable princess, Sokka complied and walked into the palace courtyard.

"What should I do?" He sat down.

"Hold these," she said, eyes full of childlike mischief.

Sokka carefully held the ends of several pieces of string, waiting patiently as she braided them in a pattern only Azula could understand.

"Now hold out your wrist."

Suspicious, Sokka did.

Azula tied the braided string around him like a bracelet.

"There! Now we're best-friends."

"Oh," Sokka said. "Um, yay. Just what I've always wanted."

* * *

**068: sunset**

The sun was finally setting.

Sokka didn't sleep, but he was grateful Azula did. He looked down at the girl sleeping on his thigh. He dreaded waking her, if her mouth felt as dry and painful as his. But one mouthful of water now was worlds better than a liter in the heat of the day.

"Azula," he whispered, "we should start walking towards Misty Palms."

Azula shifted, blinked, and looked up at him, gold eyes shadowed with sleep and dehydration.

"Sokka, you should know. If I could... I would shoot lightening. For positioning purposes."

He smiled wearily. "Thanks Azula."

* * *

**069: sunrise**

They followed the stars until the sun rose.

The sun bathed the sand in orange and red. Sokka watched the morning light strike against the silk and skin of the princess walking over the dune before him.

She glowed, as the sun did.

Sokka felt in this light he could see a new side of her. A girl that wasn't stubbornly argumentative-

"What are you staring at?" she demanded.

Spell broken.

"Just the beautiful sunrise."

She looked towards it.

"It's not so great," she said, crossing her arms.

"I don't know," Sokka said, catching up, "It all depends on context."

* * *

**070: tree**

They were hidden, though the situation called for full body contact.

So they didn't fall.

Sokka never thought he'd say this.

"I think we're moving a bit... fast."

"Shut up, Sokka." She used her teeth to kiss him again.

Sokka shifted, causing them both to fall forwards on the branch. Between that and the trunk, Azula was shifted into his lap.

She raised an eyebrow.

Sokka flushed.

"Seriously, though-"

"Now is _not_ the time to talk." She smiled wickedly. "Unless it's dirty talk you're after. I could recite centered square numbers. 1, 5, 13, 25..."

She was right, it wasn't the time to talk.

* * *

**071: snow**

After the blizzard, Sokka was up checking the depth before anyone else, and did a test jump off the two-story fort.

"I doubt our guests would be into-" Katara started.

"If the great Avatar is willing, I don't see why a bunch of stuffy nobles wouldn't be."

In fact, Zuko and many others were perfectly willing to try.

Azula, however, thought the activity was foolish.

Since she couldn't firebend, Sokka decided to grab the snobbish woman and jump off with her.

He realized, on the way down, that scaring the wits out of Azula wasn't a good idea at all.

* * *

**072: sakura**

This time she forgot her mother had come back.

Azula hit the beloved sakura tree in Ursa's courtyard with her fists, causing a rain of pink and white. "Leave me alone!" she shouted at her mother. "Why can't you leave me at peace?!"

Everyone carefully blocked off the exists so she couldn't bolt.

Sokka watched, wishing, again, that he could go home. But he wouldn't leave without Katara. Katara, the healer, needed to be there.

"Father says drill, father says obey, father says fight, father says-"

Exhausted, the poor girl fell, curling into herself and mumbling. Sokka exhaled in relief.

* * *

**073: charm**

Like Zuko, Azula expressed the perfect etiquette of a noble. It was probably supposed to be charming, but Sokka saw how acerbic she could be in the guise of manners.

"You don't have to be so... polite. We're all family here," Sokka said crossly, after she played a circular logic trick on poor Toph.

He didn't want to fight, but they were flying across the desert, and he didn't want Toph unintentionally causing angry sandstorms and blinding Appa.

"Oh? Which part of your 'family' am I?"

"What?"

"Sister? Daughter? Cousin?"

"Does it matter?!"

Azula looked away. "Obviously not to you."

* * *

**074: lips**

Azula folded her arms, tired and upset, as Sokka continued to yell at her.

It wasn't her fault his sister was so sensitive! She was more touchy than _Zuko..._

Besides, it wasn't her business. Azula was perfectly capable of a _"healthy relationship-"_

Sokka was so angry. She watched without listening, watched the way his body, his lips, moved. Her subconscious response was an ache instead of a joy.

"You're not even listening!"

"I don't know why it's so important to you," she said coldly.

His crestfallen look, and the way he left, told her she would have if she listened.

* * *

**075: home**

"We should think about returning home."

Azula agreed. They've been away for over four months. Zuko had places to go, people to see, countries to run.

Sokka had been distant since they fought. Was fighting with your boyfriend different from fighting with your friend?

He had kissed her that morning. She didn't know a kiss could be so sad...

"Don't hold it in."

Azula looked at Zuko.

"Don't hold it all in, 'Zula. You don't have to bottle your emotions anymore. No one will call you weak for being human."

So Azula went to him, and cried on his shoulder.

* * *

**076: carpet**

On a day he didn't sleep in, Sokka found Azula watching the sunrise over Ba Sing Se, practicing a game of Pai Sho.

Since no one else was up, Azula skipped pleasantries, and ignored him.

Instead of taking the hint, Sokka offered a game.

"You know how to play Pai Sho?"

"Of course I do."

Azula shifted on the carpet, tucking in her bare feet, to make room for him.

Thirty minutes later, it was obvious Sokka was going to win.

Instead of impressing her, like he hoped, it made her angry at him for the rest of the day.

* * *

**077: confusion**

"'Rescue me'?"

"Okay, not rescue," Sokka said, backtracking and confused, "Actually, you know what? I'm just happy you're safe."

Azula smiled slowly. She didn't need a hero, but she had one anyway.

"I have intelligence on the insurgence base in the Fire Nation."

"Good," Sokka said weakly.

Since he found her walking back to Gaoling, they had inched closer together during their awkward conversation. Until Azula finally launched herself into his arms.

She watched the smoke rise from the city behind them, as Sokka kissed the side of her face, and decided nothing would come between them again. Even herself.

* * *

**078: noise**

Toph picked at her toes, humming. Home life was so entertaining with her friends there.

 _Especially_ those friends.

It didn't matter where they were fighting. She could feel the way their voices shook the marble and stone walls. The drama was better than any play.

So she eavesdropped. But then she paused, and held a hand to the floor.

Did he just... push her against the wall?

Wait a minute...

Toph moved her hand to the wall.

_Well, this is different._

Toph chuckled. What a secret! Maybe she'd keep her newfound knowledge to herself... until she met somebody she knew.

* * *

**079: corset**

"Not all kimono dresses need an obi, Azula," Toph said.

"Tighter," Azula breathed out.

Katara yanked it in more. "Can you even breathe?"

"Just tie the belt."

"I hate parties," Toph muttered, "Why my parents need to throw a party our first night here-"

"Networking is the way of nobility. They have to show they're personal friends with the Avatar," Azula said, examining herself in the mirror.

It _was_ slightly hard to breathe.

"Are you going to be 'networking' in that dress?" Katara asked.

_I'm going to seduce your brother._

"In a way," Azula said vaguely, twirling a hair ornament.

* * *

**080: twilight**

"People of the Twilight," Azula read.

Wan Shi Tong's section on the Water Tribes was deserted, just like she needed it to be. She could study their history in peace... and secret.

It was a different account than the Girls Academy's.

Azula was pulling another book off the shelf when she was interrupted.

The fox-spirit stared.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

It whined.

"Wait your turn. I had it first," Azula said, waving the book.

Though she already knew it didn't have what she wanted. _That_ wasn't going to be in any book.

Maybe she should look for him.

* * *

**081: midnight**

In the cool midnight, Azula was overcome with the desire to _not_ sleep alone.

She didn't find him in his room, but asleep in the library, sprawled on a cushion under a skylight. Carefully, she leaned her body into his and settled her head on his chest.

Part of her wanted him to wake. She wanted to look into the impossible blue of his eyes, wanted him to touch her face. Part of her didn't, wanted to hide how vulnerable she felt in that moment.

She felt him breathe, listened to his heartbeat.

Slowly, peacefully, she was lulled to sleep.

* * *

**082: moon**

On the full moon, they would fight the rebels.

The night before, Azula found Katara practicing on the beach, the light of the almost-moon shimmering over the water.

That beach held strong memories for Azula.

_What would it reveal tonight?_

She promised Sokka she would make peace. But this was also important to her. No matter the past, no matter what foolish things an intelligent woman did, Azula owed Katara a debt.

"May I spar with you?"

Suspicion, melting into mischief, in blue eyes.

"A little one-sided, don't you think?"

Azula formed a stance. "I think you can handle it."

* * *

**083: sun**

"Teach me," she demanded, standing and stripping off her tunic.

Sokka reddened as he watched her muscular back become visible from underneath her shirt.

"It's a two-person drill-" Zuko started.

"We'll just move in a circle," Aang interrupted, "It's great Azula wants to learn the Dancing Dragons."

"A firebending move originating from the legendary Sun Warriors," Azula said, stretching, "What firebending prodigy wouldn't want to learn it?"

Azula, Sokka noticed, had a particular grace his friends lacked when tributing to the dragons...

"What did you think?"

"Well, it's always been my favorite dance-"

Azula glared. "It's not a _dance,_ Sokka."

* * *

**084: dances**

King Kuei threw a grand affair for Zuko and his party. Enthusiastic, he had many Fire Nation traders perform cultural festivities, including fireworks and native music.

Azula stifled a yawn. "This music must be over a hundred years old."

"It's wonderful dancing music," Aang replied, "Want me to teach you?"

"Why, Avatar Aang," Azula said, in teasing mockery, "I'd love to."

Sokka bristled, but repressed it. There's nothing wrong with two friends dancing together. (Though he sort of wished he was that friend...)

Katara seemed cool.

"That doesn't bother you?" he demanded.

Katara smirked. "What's interesting is it bothers you."

* * *

**085: nightmare**

_She stood in battle. Despite how loud everything was, the sounds were muffled, like being underwater._

This time she ran, but she didn't make it.

This time she saw him fall.

Azula woke up with a start.

Sokka's breathing was finally unlabored. Not moving much, not wanting to worsen his injuries, Azula looked at his face, traced the air over the bruise marring it with her finger.

She selfishly wished he would wake up.

Katara was asleep in a chair. Beside her, at the window, was Aang.

"A little crowded for a sickroom."

Aang smiled. "Family support isn't a crowd."

* * *

**086: storms**

The storm came suddenly and violently.

When Azula reached for someone's hand through the sandstorm, she didn't know who it was. But she gripped it with both of hers.

She couldn't hear. She kept her eyes tightly closed.

She knew it was Sokka after a few seconds, using deduction. It was a male hand. It wasn't Zuko because it lacked a firebender's heat. It couldn't be Aang because he'd be able to bend the air and sand.

The wind pushed them back.

Where was Aang and his Avatar stormbending powers?

They finally found a dune to hide behind. And wait.

* * *

**087: soft**

Sokka watched as the longest layers of her hair brushed along her waist as she walked. It was very straight, very fine hair. It was probably soft too...

Sokka tripped on a branch and toppled into the swamp.

"Can't you walk for three minutes without tripping over your feet?!"

He would be calm, collected. He would be polite.

Sokka carefully picked himself up and purposefully shook off some water next to Azula.

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

Then the real fight started.

Oblivious to their four friends, the shouting escalated and continued, even when the tribesmen arrived to meet them.

* * *

**088: blanket**

Not being able to firebend also affected Azula's ability to regulate heat. She had too much pride to say this when her family first arrived at the South Pole.

Everyone caught on quickly though.

Katara took the coat she gave her and sewed in another pelt to insulate it. Azula wouldn't say it, but it was better.

She hardly said a word since she arrived.

Tired of the cold weather, Azula walked back to the dome she was staying in.

Sokka crossed her path.

"These are for you.

"And your mother," he added.

Azula took the blankets.

"Thank you, Sokka."

* * *

**089: twisted**

She never saw it happen, which in retrospect was a good thing. Not knowing who the specific assailant was probably saved them from rash death instead of a proper trial and execution.

But she heard Katara crying.

When she turned around, she saw that Aang had enough of trying to be reasonable. And got out of the way.

When she found him, she was so shocked she couldn't make a sound.

Instead she fell to her knees, trying not to look at the twisted limbs, only his face.

She whispered Sokka's name, willing him to hear her, and to stay.

* * *

**090: ceremony**

"This is really stupid," Sokka had said.

They finally agreed on something.

Azula picked up one of the bones between her thumb and forefinger and, grimacing, tossed it into the fire.

Aunt Wu raised her eyebrow, watching her movements.

"The last few years were troubling-"

"I don't really remember them," Azula said, with a yawn.

Aunt Wu shifted, annoyed. "But you are in a nexus. Despite being a woman of personal ambition, you are beginning to open your heart to love and family."

Azula stayed perfectly neutral.

Aunt Wu smiled. "Don't fear love, my dear. It could bring you fulfillment."

* * *

**091: bath**

Azula would snidely thank the peasant for using the creek instead of tying up the Bei Fong washroom.

But no sounds came out of her mouth when she tried. Because Sokka was shaking water out of his hair with his fingers and returning Toph's greeting.

Azula glared at her. She would have known Sokka was walking towards them.

"Are you okay, Azula?" Toph asked mockingly.

Azula watched as droplets fell from the ends of Sokka's hair onto his bare shoulders.

"I'm _fine!_ " Azula yelled, walking off.

"What's her problem?" Sokka asked, bemused by Toph's laughing.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

**092: prayer**

They stopped at the Southern Air Temple. Aang wanted to pray with the Ancestors in the inner sanctum.

Azula found standing on such tall peeks, over the clouds, a unique experience.

She looked out at the world.

When they reached Kyoshi, she, her mother, and Mai were planning on returning to the Capitol.

Azula decided she would stay with Zuko.

He refused to travel with the procession, just a small escort. So it was going to be unlike any other excursion.

She figured the friends that were traveling with him wouldn't care. Except maybe one.

But who cares about Sokka.

* * *

**093: nature**

It was hard to forget something second nature.

Azula frequently forgot she couldn't firebend and the unfocussed fire she tried to create usually backfired, exhausting her tenuous mind and body in the process.

"You have to stop doing this." Sokka tried to keep her from clenching her burnt hands while Aang went for Katara.

"What do you know? You're nobody," Azula said, shaking her head. She pulled back at her hands.

"That's right, I'm nobody. Haven't you heard strangers give the most objective advice?"

Azula kept shaking her head. "Nobody cares about me."

"By your logic, that means I do."

* * *

**094: perfume**

The first thing that registered was her perfume.

"Azula," he whispered. She was there.

He felt her warm hand brushing his hair back. He opened his eyes and saw her smile.

"You're awake."

"How long was I out?"

"Four days, seven hours... twenty minutes."

She actually blushed.

Sokka smiled. "Sorry to worry you."

"I'll go get your sister."

"No," Sokka said, wanting to take her hand, finding he couldn't, "stay with me."

Azula hesitated, then moved to crawl into the bed next to him. Sokka sighed at the feel of her warmth. Halfway back to unconsciousness, she kissed his cheek.

* * *

**095: promise ring**

"You're leaving."

It wasn't an accusation. She was stating a fact.

Sokka nodded.

The looked over the balcony together, clasping hands.

"I'm coming back for you, Azula."

She looked up at him, her face was open and full. "Sokka, don't-"

"I will," he said. Then he smiled. "Hold out your wrist."

Suspicious, she did.

Sokka tied a bracelet made of string to her.

"Wherever did you get that ugly thing?" she asked, laughing.

"I mean what I say, you know."

"You better," she answered, "Either way, I'm coming after you."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

* * *

**096: thoughts**

They had found them, thankfully together, and not at each-other's throats.

Actually, they seemed a bit shy around each-other.

Aang watched his two friends with interest as they all flew back. Both were grimy and exhausted after over a day in the desert. But neither seemed interested to talk about it.

Azula would glance at Sokka when he wasn't looking. When she looked away, Sokka would glance back at her.

Aang thought perhaps they found a way to settle their discourse, discovering mutual ground.

Thank the spirits. Never in the years he'd known Sokka has someone riled him like Azula.

* * *

**097: eclipse**

"You cheated!"

Sokka laughed. "Whatever." Then he kissed her, before dodging the jet of flames from her left hand.

He was quick, but Azula was quicker. Soon she had the swordsman cornered.

"I like this new game." Then she kissed the smirk off his face.

Many things about him were interesting treats to Azula. The texture of his hair in her fingers, or the way his eyes changed color depending on his mood. How his muscles felt as they tensed and relaxed under his skin.

How every time they came together, it eclipsed the last emotional threshold they were at.

* * *

**098: requests**

Hearing noise to his left, Sokka turned to watch Aang throw Katara into the clouds so that she could free-fall back into his arms. Her laughter carried on the wind.

_Try not to freak out._

Sokka looked down, smiling. He saw the pair had another watcher.

"Wait Momo," Sokka said, grabbing the critter by the tail before he could join Aang, "I think you should hang-out with Azula for a bit. She looks lonely."

The lemur chirped curiously, then complied, flying down to the other cliff.

Sokka would do it himself, but he'd probably get a warmer reception from Mai.

* * *

**099: wedding**

"We don't even know them," Azula whispered angrily, "Why are we still here?"

"They invited Aang so they invited the visiting Fire Nation royalty. Just smile, Azula," Zuko answered.

Azula rolled her eyes.

"I love weddings!" cried an enthusiastic young man. "Three cheers for the happy, panda lilly-lovin' couple!"

At least Sokka was finally having a good time in Makapu, Azula thought, watching as he led the villagers in a toast.

"Are you single?" asked a girl with a basket of flowers, and rather odd hair.

"What?"

She thrust a panda lily into Azula's hands.

"For good luck," she said.

* * *

**100: death**

_"Life isn't linear, death isn't the end. It's not a circle either. Think of it more like a web. Everything you say and do is a strand, and it resonates with every part of your life. The past, present and future."_

The sun was setting, the battle would start.

Both of them were thinking about what Aang had said.

"I want to tell you..."

Azula turned away from the sunset, looking at him.

"I love you too," Sokka said.

She took his hand. She hoped that touch was a strand that resonated. Past, present, future.

It's wasn't really The End.


End file.
